


Since You Are Here

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a special holiday to relax and have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You Are Here

Time was passing fast without anybody really taking notice of it.  
Time had lost its real meaning years ago when their journey, their flight, their struggle had begun.  
Time had caught his eye.  
Time needed to be noticed, celebrated to interrupt itself.

It would be their time.  
His time with her. Again.  
Because they both needed it.

 

~*~

 

“What’s this?“ She stopped two steps into his quarters, taking in the room, the unexpected sight it presented while the hatch clicked closed behind her. Arms full of folders, her mind filled with numbers and demands, steeled for another debate, another decision, another catastrophe, she was not only a bit surprised to not find Bill bent over one file or the other but the table set for a dinner for two.

“What does it look like?” he shot back, gently teasing.

“Not like a very important meeting that couldn’t wait ‘til tomorrow morning.” She dropped her folders onto one end of his couch where they landed with a thud, the top one tumbling to the floor. Sighing, Laura picked it up, looking up at Bill.

“Wrong. This is very important and could not have waited until tomorrow,” he insisted in all seriousness, although the shimmer of a smile played around his lips.

“So you say.” She straightened up again.

“So I say.” Refusing to be contained any longer, the smile broke through his façade.

Unable to suppress a smile of her own upon seeing the tender one that softened his face, the one that she loved, she nevertheless sounded as if she didn’t feel like playing games. “Let me ask again, what is this?”

“A party for two. Please, sit down.”

Too worn out after a stressful day, not in the mood to resist an inviting table, Laura did just that. “A party? What’s the occasion?” Reaching for a glass of water, she took a sip.

“We’re celebrating today’s holiday,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing, raising his glass to her.

 

 _“Happy. Three. Months. No. New. Caprica. Day,” he panted, accentuating each word he whispered against the skin of her chest with a hard thrust that she answered with a moan._

 _A giggle joined the mix of sounds for a moment, but was soon overruled by the vocalisations of her pleasure again. Pressing her heels more forcefully into his behind, she clenched her inner walls around him. A loud groan slipped past his lips in reaction. Their fineness of articulation had definitely dropped a few levels since the beginning of the evening. It was most likely proportional to the amount of clothes they were wearing. Although, his dress greys had a certain appeal as well... However, he hadn’t been wearing them today. Not much of a disappointment, though, considering all the trouble he had gone through to give her a relaxing evening._

 

~*~

 

Had time passed this fast?  
Had time really managed to run past her unnoticed?

She of all people should know how precious time was, and yet, she lived from day to day by a schedule she didn’t control while thinking ahead for others, for everybody but herself.

It had needed him remembering to remind her of what she had had, what she fortunately didn’t have anymore, what she would always have.

 

~*~

 

“This was wonderful.” She leaned back in her chair, swirled the ambrosia in her glass before slowly sipping it, keeping eye contact with him over the rim.

“The food down there must have really been bad.” He shook his head, partly in amusement, partly in disbelief, partly in guilt, partly in regret.

She frowned. “Why?”

“I was about to apologise for not being able to offer you anything better for dinner.”

“Don’t even think about it. It was good. Best I had in ages. But it might also have been the company.” Her eyes twinkled with affection as she winked at him.

“Must be it.”

Smiling, he got up and turned on some slow music before coming to stand next to her chair, his hand extended in an unmistakable invitation. Unable, not wanting to resist him, she slid her hand into his, allowing him to help her up and draw her into his arms.

She loved being held by him, loved his strong arms enveloping her, loved how they steadied, warmed her, loved the protection they oozed, thus allowing her to be vulnerable for a precious few moments; a feeling only he could provide her with.

People looked up to her, expected her to be strong, had done so after the destruction of the colonies, again on New Caprica after things had gone bad, and now that they were back on the path, they never would have abandoned in the first place had it been up to her. As unhappy, disappointed as she had been with the choice of the people, she hadn’t found it in her to deny them later on, had stood up for them, had taken it upon herself to guide them once more. She also couldn’t deny the good their stop on the way had brought, had brought her because the nights she had spent on that mud hole in the same arms that were holding her now had been the best she had in more years than she cared to admit even to herself, maybe the best of her life – until that point of time.

 

 _“Gods! Yes!” she all but screamed when he closed his lips around a nipple, suckling not all too gently at the sensitive, hard bud. He had a fascination for her breasts, loved to cup them, caress them, play with them, suckle at them as he did right now, but he could also be content just looking at them for hours. Sometimes, she liked to distract, to entertain him during long, boring meetings by wearing her shirt just so that it displayed a nice amount of cleavage while still being decent enough. The way his gaze travelled over her body, eventually resting on her chest made her feel powerful in an entirely different way, in a better way than the Quorum ever could. She could make the most powerful man of what was left of humanity weak by simply being herself, the woman behind the office. The desire, the admiration he harboured for her body were something she hadn’t expected ever to experience again after she had been diagnosed with cancer, after the colonies had been nuked. And now, she was writhing underneath him, running her nails over his back in the madness that was lust, her lust for him, as he thrust into her again and again, driving her higher and higher, making her lose herself in the pleasure._

 

Dreamy was her state as she slowly swayed in his arms through his quarters. Slowly but surely, he guided her to the soft rhythm of the music in a dance unknown yet familiar, although she hadn’t danced it in ages. A dance of affection, of care, of love. His emotions for her a fluffy cloud that enveloped her, intoxicated her, made her feel better than she had expected to feel at the end of a day that had been tiresome, stressful and hectic. The rest of the tension that hadn’t left her body during dinner started to slowly dissolve. Too slowly for his liking.

One of his hands left its place on her hip, stroked up her back in circles until it reached her neck. With sure motions, he began to massage the tension away. He disliked seeing her that way, on the edge of a headache, although it had gotten better since she had arrived all worked up and prepared for another round earlier. It had cost him a lot to not just take her in his arms, to his rack, get her out of her clothes right then and there and knead her until she reached that blissful state of bonelessness and her muscles were as soft as her skin. However, he had stopped himself from doing so, albeit reluctantly, knowing they wouldn’t make it out of the bed again, wouldn’t get any nourishment into their stomachs, which were constantly underfed due to too much stress and lack of time, and that wouldn’t do, especially since he had done his best to find something other than algae noodles for dinner. It hadn’t turned out a gourmet meal – or maybe it had, considering the measures these days – but it was okay, good if he went with her judgement. So he had dined her first.

Watching her dig in with gusto, he had known he had made the right choice by stuffing his longing to touch her away for a little while longer. However, as soon as the plates had been cleared, he couldn’t think of any good reason to suppress his desire to feel her lissom form under his hands, his lips, against his body even one minute longer. As he had sworn to himself to go all the way this evening, not to take any shortcuts, he had asked her to dance, a vertical expression of a horizontal intention as his flight instructor had used to say. And his body made no secret of what it wanted, couldn’t hide it with her pressed tightly against her. Yet, he didn’t hurry, they didn’t hurry as they seldom had the chance, the time to enjoy simply being, being together. With so much more between them to relish, it was too precious for juvenile, carnal haste.

 

 _“Faster!” she demanded, feeling her orgasm hovering near, within reach, only to have him slow down. What the frak?! How dare he to back down now? Scowling at him, she was about to voice her displeasure at his action when he kissed it off her lips, deflagrated it with a stroke of his tongue, a caress of his mouth._

 _“Not yet, love,” he whispered, well-aware that he didn’t have much time left before she would flip them over and take what she wanted, needed from him. But he longed for this to last, longed to devour her desire-flushed form, her thoroughly-kissed lips, her lust-clouded gaze with his eyes in peace. He had tried to hold onto the memories of her like that he had made during their time together on New Caprica in her tent, near the stream under the open sky, yet he found they had faded over time, leaving him in the need of new ones. Although this evening, this night was for her, about her, he couldn’t withstand the temptation of a few moments for himself._

 _“I missed you,” he confessed, not that it had been a secret before, while languidly sliding in and out of her wet heat._

 _Still frustrated at him stopping so close to the delicious end but seeing in his eyes what he was trying to do, trying to give them – more time to enjoy this special closeness – she quipped back, “Me or sex?”_

 _“This with you.”_

 _She nearly lovingly squeezed his hard cock with her inner walls. “Good.”_

 _Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her questioningly._

 _“I missed us, too.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him down for a long, deep kiss, nipped and sucked his lower lip, caressed it with her tongue before nudging his for a dance. For minutes, they continued to playfully battle for the sovereignty of the kiss while their hips grinded against each other at a leisure pace as if not to interrupt the oral game._

 

While they still moved gently to the music, he divested her of her blouse before spinning her around so her back was facing him. With more space for his hands to roam, he picked up where he had left off earlier and kneaded her shoulders.

“Feels good,” she breathed out, feeling the need to voice what was obvious to him, not expecting an answer and not getting one besides a very soft sound that was a pleased smile.

It wasn’t long before her bra suffered the same fate as the blouse and hit the backrest of a chair.

Supposed to stroke her back, his hands nonetheless sneaked around her to cuddle her closer again, to cup her breasts, to tease her nipples into hard buds. Humming, she leaned back against him, baring her neck to his mouth. Lovingly, playfully, he nipped along her shoulder and neckline, careful not to leave a mark that could still be seen in the morning.

“You feel good,” he echoed her earlier statement in a slightly different way, earning him a broad, slightly amused smile and a loud, long hum of satisfaction. She liked that he liked her body. While she was not an overly vain woman, it never hurt to be admired by men, especially not by the man she loved, who loved her in return.

As he continued to caress her front, she found standing upright increasingly difficult in spite of leaning against his frame, letting it steady her. Feeling his digits dance over her skin never failed to make her swoon, to melt her. A reaction he wasn’t unaware of. He didn’t feel smug about it, but it would also be a lie to say that it didn’t do his ego good. He loved reducing a woman to lust and desire, to moans and screams – and in case of this particular one – hums. Never before had he been with a woman who had hummed, hummed as much as Laura did, never before had he appreciated them, had paid any attention to these sounds. Laura had changed that. By now, he was addicted to hums, her hums, could read them, translate them into her state of mind. Although there was one hum that indicated displeasure, most of them were of the happy, positive kind. Those he longed to hear more of right now.

“Let’s get more comfortable. I wanna do the rest of your back,” he said, nuzzling her behind the ear.

 

 _“Best holiday in ages,” she stated, a bit breathless when they eventually broke the kiss._

 _“Glad you think so, and it’s going to get better.” He grinned at her broadly, waggling his eyebrows._

 _She couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. “Promises, promises.”_

 _“You doubting me?”_

 _“Well, you haven’t delivered yet?”_

 _Obviously considering this a challenge, he began to move. However, to her dismay, he didn’t pick up on his earlier pace, but rather reached for her legs, guided them off his hips and slipped out of her completely. However, any protest died on her lips when he began to kiss his way down her body. This wasn’t entirely what she had wanted, but it would do for now, would take off the edge he had built her up to over the course of the evening. The knowledge that he would return gave some comfort as well. She had missed joining with him even more than she wanted her next orgasm, but the latter would do, had to do for now as well, not really a hardship, though._

 _Her appreciative hums at the oral treatment of her body were interrupted by a giggle when he couldn’t resist dipping his tongue into her navel. Ever since he had done that the first time he had undressed her, this action had become sort of a running gag between them. So far, however, she hadn’t succeeded in getting him to tell her where his fascination for this part of her body came from. Every time, she had tried to wriggle it out of him, he had just smiled enigmatically and shaken his head._

 _After breathing an open-mouthed kiss onto her navel, he continued his track south along her body, sucking, nibbling, leaving little marks as this was definitely his territory and nobody else had any business coming near it. The first time she had found them there, she had raised an eyebrow. Upon his explanation, he been called a “possessive male” by her, but the tone and the smile with which she had delivered it had told him that she did not mind being considered his, that she secretly enjoyed it. Matching the secrecy of her joy of belonging to him, he put his marks in hidden places._

 _When he finally dipped his tongue between her labia and a deep moan escaped her throat, he knew why he had done the insane and stopped in the middle of a great frak. Parting her labia with his thumbs, he licked along her slit, sampled her juices. Once more, her body started to slightly writhe under his ministrations. By the time, he would be about to finish her off, he’d have to hold her down as she got carried away by her desire on the wings of the impending orgasm. Feathery at first, he kissed her clitoris, just a brush of his lips, hinting at what awaited her. A sound that could very well have been “tease” slipped from her throat on a breath. Amused, he pressed his mouth onto her pleasure point again, this time with more force. A moan his reward when he carefully began to suck the tender bud. Trying to encourage him to intensifying the contact even more, she arched into his touch. Unable to deny her after his earlier stunt of leaving her cold so near the blissful end, he pushed two fingers into her wetness, curling them a bit in the way he knew from experience she loved. Quite some time he had spent with his fingers inside her in her tent, coaxing different reactions from her body until he could play her like a master his instrument. And obviously, he hadn’t forgotten a thing since the last time he had felt her clench around his digits for she moaned out instantly. Yes, it had definitely been the right spot he had hit. Paying attention to her clit with his tongue, lips and teeth, rubbing, stroking, nipping, scratching in duet with his fingers gliding in and out of her in an increasing rhythm, he drove her back to the heights where he had abandoned her prior and even farther over into the longed-for sea of orgasmic joy._

 _Tenderly, he continued to caress her, his touch becoming lighter with the moment, easing her down while he watched expressions of bliss and satisfaction play over her features. Pride overcame him, pride at giving this beautiful, independent woman relief, at being the one she had chosen to share her body and heart with._

 _“Thank you.”_

 

Clad in only his boxers, he sat on his rack, bent over her naked body, thoroughly massaging her muscles, which had already lost a lot of tension by now. He was almost done with her back, only a few more minutes and he would move his attention – and hands – elsewhere. Her legs, her feet, her arms, her buttocks – he wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted to treat every part of her to some tender care, a care she deserved but hardly ever received. Another drawback of her position, their positions. Despite what people envisioned their jobs entitling, they were the most stressful of the fleet and still came without hardly any amenities, especially a basic need like love was denied them, at least with each other, at least officially. Sneaking around had never been his style, but for this woman, to have this woman, he would do almost everything, so living, loving in the shadows was actually a small price to pay.

With one last stroke down her back, he moved on to her shapely behind. For a moment, he moulded his hands around the buttocks, enjoying their roundness before kneading the flesh with the same thoroughness he had dug his digits into her back until now. His purr of admiration at feeling her soft curves in his hands was answered by a light giggle and a wriggle of said curves, making him, in turn, chuckle as well. He adored this playful side of her that not many people knew, got to see these days. It had shown through more often down on the planet where she hadn’t been the political leader of the people but only a simple teacher, although there was nothing either only or simple about her. The carefreeness her eyes had twinkled with the last time he had seen her down there had been absent when she had next set a foot on Galactica, and since then, it hadn’t returned until now, reminding him painfully how desperately they had needed this time for themselves, for each other.

Only thanks to lots of mental strength, he managed to refrain from brushing his fingertips over her sex in the motion of his hands, but he wanted to relax not to excite her – yet. So he eventually slid his hands down one of her amazing, long limbs, a feature that had caught his eye even when he had still disliked her, even when he hadn’t known her and had no intention of getting to know her at all. Sometimes, he foolishly wished one of his friends and former colleagues was around to see him, her. He had always teased Bill about his lack of female company while always ogling the legs of young women. He’d be green with envy knowing that this special pair was Bill’s alone to enjoy, to feel wrapped around his hips or shoulders.

By now, she had reached a state of full relaxation, her eyes closed, her breathing even, a hum occasionally resonating in her throat. For a while, he kneaded a foot with each hand, careful not to tickle her, until he decided it was time to make his way up the so-far-neglected leg.

Once he had reached her ass again, he did her arms, her hands, rubbing each finger before asking her to turn over. However, he didn’t get the chance to run his hands all over her front, at least not the way he had intended to, for as soon as she was on her back, she wound her legs around his waist and pulled him down onto her.

“Kiss me, soldier,” she requested, her tone seductively drowsy. Who would be able to withstand such a temptation?

Accepting the change of plan for now, Bill leaned down to capture her mouth with his, accepting the invitation of her lips, tangling his tongue with hers to the rhythm of her undulating hips, which rubbed themselves against his erection, causing him to groan into the oral connection.

Tugging a finger under the waistband of his boxers, she pulled at the elastic material only to let it snap back. “Take them off. I want you to frak me.” Her tone hadn’t changed much, was more breathless even, but the order was unmistakable. Not having it in him to disobey her right now, he left her embrace and shed his last piece of clothes under her lustful eyes, throwing it onto the pile of fabric in which his uniform already mingled with her suit, his tanks with her panties. His tags the only piece left on his naked skin, he crawled up the rack again into the welcoming cradle of her legs and arms. What had he done to deserve a stunning, wonderful woman like her, he did not know, but he sent a silent thank-you to whoever had put her in his life. His hard cock collided with her wet heat as he sank into her embrace once more, drawing a moan from both their throats. It had definitely been too long since they had met like that.

Before finally sliding into her, he stole another kiss to assure himself that this was really happening, that she was really there, that it was not another dream from which he would awake in an empty rack left to take care of himself.

“Do it, Bill. Frak me. Please,” she repeated, nipping at his shoulder.

 

 _“Anytime.” He grinned maybe a bit smugly, but she wouldn’t begrudge him this feeling, couldn’t not after what he had done just now, what he had done the whole evening. While his reason to celebrate might be questionable, his reason for thinking of it was everything but. Only when she had allowed herself to slowly relax, to accept that there would be no shop talk anymore for the rest of the day, had she noticed how much she had needed this. By now she was actually sure they would celebrate this holiday again, regularly, frequently. Life had to be appreciated, celebrated. No better way to do that than the one he had opted for tonight. This was as perfect as it could possibly be these days. Him reaching climax as well and a night in his arms, nothing more she wished for at the moment. To satisfy the former longing first, she urged him up again, embracing him with her legs, pressing his hard length against her wetness._

 _“Please.” She didn’t need to say more, knew he wanted the same as she._

 _Gazing deep into her eyes, he raised his hips to then push slowly into the tight heat he had left earlier. How he had managed that, he still didn’t know. Every man would probably call him stupid for doing so, but he found it had been worth it, worth seeing that special smile on her lips, to observe her without being distracted by his own physical pleasure. The downside of this – he wouldn’t last long now, his need too pressing._

 _“Lauraaaa!” he groaned out when she tightened her muscles around his cock._

 _Wishing to touch her in a way this position didn’t allow him to, he rolled them over, sure she wouldn’t mind to drive the rest of the way. Her knowing, understanding smile confirmed this assumption._

 _His eyes, then his hands trailed over the breathtaking form towering now above him. “Beautiful,” he murmured, earning himself a slightly self-conscious smile._

 _One of his hands busied itself with a breast, rolling the nipple between the fingers, tweaking it, whereas the other slid further down her stomach to where they were joined, teasing her pleasure point as she rode him, them to oblivion._

 _As he had anticipated, feared, it didn’t take much movements of her pelvis, not much friction, not much encouragement of her inner walls for him to come hard in her. The instinctive tightening of his fingers around, against her flesh did the deed for her a few moments later._

 _Panting hard, she slowly slid down to lie on his similarly heaving chest, but not without taking in the sight of him lost in his pleasure. A rare view, the stoic admiral utterly relaxed, the rest of the cosmos forgotten for a few precious minutes. It touched her heart more than anything in the last years._

 _“Missed you.” She pressed her lips against his pectorals._

 _“Love ya,” his lips answered into her hair._

 _Humming contently, she snuggled impossibly closer._

 _In mutual, wordless agreement, they savoured the feeling of finally being here together again, of slipping into the world of dreams in the embrace of the person that mattered most to each of them._

 

~*~

 

Time to rest.  
Their time.  
Time for them.  
Again.  
For now.  
Always.

 

~ End ~


End file.
